The Somewhat Pointless Adventures of Zippy
The Somewhat Pointless Adventures of Zippy is a comic created by real people in the real world that began production in 2011. It is a spin-off of the highly successful Wikizilla: Rulers of Wiki comic and follows the adventures of Zippy, the son of Deathrock9 and Rita. The main storyline of the series involves Zippy teaming up with Fox Mulder to search for the aliens that wiped his mind and stole his memories. CHARACTERS 'Heroes' Zippy.png|Zippy|link=Zippy Mulder Cropped.png|Mulder|link=Mulder 'Villains' Spooky Alien Leader Cropped.png|Spooky Alien Leader|link=Spooky Alien Leader Spooky Aliens Cropped.png|Spooky Aliens|link=Spooky Aliens Leprechaun Man Cropped.png|Leprechaun Man|link=Leprechaun Man Dead Inside.png|Abomination|link=Abomination ZIP-0 Cropped.png|ZIP-0|link=ZIP-0 Oliver Crop Twist.png|Oliver Plot Twist|link=Oliver Plot Twist George Devilo.png|George Devilo|link=George Devilo Death Dragons.png|Death Dragons|link=Death Dragons Max Doosh Cropped.png|Max Doosh|link=Max Doosh quetzalcoatl.png|Quetzalcoatl|link=Quetzalcoatl Weeaboo Lady Cropped.png|Weeaboo Lady|link=Weeaboo Lady 'Neutral' K-Deathrock-9.png|Deathrock9|link=Deathrock9 Tbwcg_mugshot.png|The Boy Who Cried Godzilla|link=The Boy Who Cried Godzilla BRK Cropped.png|BigRandomKaiju|link=BigRandomKaiju Koopacropped.png|Koopa|link=Koopa All 30 Issues zippy issue 1.png|Zippy decides to pack up his things and leave home to travel the world. zippy issue 2.png|Zippy befriends Fox Mulder and searches for aliens with him. The aliens capture Mulder and wipe his mind. He becomes Zippy's main ally so that they can work together to recover his memory. zippy issue 3.png|Zippy and Mulder begin their friendship by purchasing a house they can use as their base of operations. zippy issue 4.png|Zippy and Mulder are in a race against time as they work together to prevent Leprechaun Man from using his nuclear pot of gold. zippy 5.png|The Spooky Aliens are revealed to be working on a new secret weapon they call the Abomination. However, it is not fully complete and requires more of Zippy's emotions to finish construction. zippy 6.png|Mulder spends some time alone in the forest as he thinks about his passionate love for Zippy. zippy 7.png|Mulder is fooled by the evil ZIP-0 robot, which he believes to the be the real Zippy! He goes to the festival on a date with it, unaware of the danger that lies ahead of him. zippy 8.png|Zippy confronts the ZIP-0 robot after it converts Mulder into a 'Neo Mulder'. Zippy prepares for his most challenging fight yet! zippy 9.png|After defeating the ZIP-0 robot, Zippy asks Mulder about his earlier claims that he loves him. The two finally confess their love for each other and get into a loving relationship. zippy 10.png|The Abomination is finally complete, and it is ready to fight Zippy. With the creature exploiting Zippy's emotions, it will certainly be his most intense fight yet. zippy 11.png|Zippy and Mulder finally consummate their love in bed. zippy 12.png|Zippy and Mulder are shocked after a popular news channel broadcasts blurred footage of their fight with the Spooky Aliens. They give the news channel an interview, finally revealing themselves to the world. zippy 13.png|Zippy and Mulder become famous worldwide, prompting Zippy to give an official speech on stage about the adventures he and Mulder get up to. zippy 14.png|Oliver Plot Twist messes around with Mulder's mind and makes him forget about Zippy, rendering him unable to save Zippy from the island that Oliver has trapped him on! zippy 15.png|Mulder's love for Zippy proves to be triumphant as Mulder regains his memories of Zippy. He hunts down Oliver and gets into an epic fist fight with him in a quest to save Zippy. zippy 16.png|Having suffered great injuries from it's previous encounter with Zippy, the Abomination is slowly dying. In an attempt to gather more life, it attacks Zippy during his sleep in a desperate attempt to steal his life force. zippy 17.png|It's the big day! Zippy and Mulder are getting married. However, the wedding crashed by George Devilo and his army of Death Dragons. Joined by his dad and his brother, Zippy and Mulder must defeat the death dragons, and more importantly, get married. zippy 18.png|Investigating reports of a strange creature inside of an abandoned building, Zippy and Mulder come across Max Doosh, making his first appearance in the comic. zippy 19.png|Mulder and Zippy return to the forest of the Spooky Aliens, where they are captured by the Spooky Alien Leader! zippy 20.png|The Spooky Aliens get ready to put their catastrophic plan to destroy two thirds of humanity into action. It is up to Zippy and Mulder to make sure they don't succeed! zippy 21.png|Hungry for revenge after the failure of their previous plan, the Spooky Aliens frame Zippy and Mulder for the death of president Obama. zippy 22 jpeg version.jpg|Koopa takes Zippy and Mulder to Mexico, where they must stay undercover and keep low as the search for them dies down. zippy 23 jpeg version.jpg|Despite being undercover, Zippy and Mulder decide it is their job to save Mexico when an evil Quetzalcoatl menaces the streets. zippy 24.png|Max Doosh manages to locate Zippy and Mulder and track down their home in Mexico. He pays them a visit and makes a deal with them to hunt down Leprechaun Man. zippy 25.png|Zippy and Mulder travel across the countryside as they hunt down Leprechaun Man. zippy 26.png|Having found Leprechaun Man, Zippy and Mulder attempt to take him back to the populated areas, but are stopped when Weeaboo Lady arrives to block their way! Leprechaun Man promises to take her down. Things are gonna get messy... zippy 27.png|As promised, Leprechaun Man is handed over to Max Doosh. However, he reveals his villainous side and orders his soldiers to arrest Zippy and Mulder, even giving them permission to execute them! zippy 28.png|Mulder confronts Max Doosh in his prison cell, and it is revealed that he has been working behind the scenes the entire time! Further more, it turns out Max was also in league with the Spooky Aliens, who reveal themselves to have been the ones that created the ZIP-0 robot! zippy 29.png|Everything goes to hell when Zippy and Mulder break out of their cell and cause a riot, eventually causing a standoff between the key players in this somewhat ridiculous 'game'. Max Doosh kills everyone, including Zippy! Mulder makes it out of the massacre alive and vows to defeat Max once and for all. zippy 30.png|It's the climactic finale, and Mulder has done everything he can to track down Max. Eventually finding him in the mountains near the ocean, the two engage in a bloody battle. Mulder finally wins and pushes Max off the edge of a cliff face, causing him to fall to his death, bringing everything to an end. Annual Specials Zippy Anual 1.png|In the first Annual special Zippy launches a rap career with N.W.A. after the loss of Eric "Easy-E" Wright. Zippy Anual 2.png|In the second Annual special, Zippy goes to Magic land and saves it after discovering that he is a wizard. In the end it is all revealed to have been a Broadway Musical. Category:Page Category:Poop Category:Important Pages Category:Comics Category:Wikizilla: Rulers of Wiki